


Meet me under the mistletoe

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns how to work mistletoe. </p><p>Written for 25 days of fic on tumblr challenge 1 - mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me under the mistletoe

Dean was having a kind of awesome Christmas. He’d thought they were going to end up hunting this year like they normally did but the hunt had wound up in the early hours of Christmas morning and there wasn’t any point looking for a new hunt on Christmas day so they had the day to themselves. He’d managed to sleep in which was kind of awesome. He was, weirdly, sleeping a lot better with Cas with them. It had freaked him out a bit at first to have Cas sat there staring at him as he slept but he’d got kind of used to it. At least they knew nobody was going to surprise them in the night now. 

When he’d finally gotten up he’d taken a long shower and dragged Sam and Cas to the nearest diner to indulge in some Christmas burgers. They’d spent the meal reminiscing about the good times, which wasn’t something they had a lot of change to do these days. Cas even joined in a little which was awesome. Guy didn’t have enough recent good memories, it was good for him to focus on the ones he did have. 

They’d gone back to the hotel and Dean had educated Cas in Christmas television while Sam disappeared off somewhere. It was relaxing, more so then anything he’d done in years. For once, for one day, nothing was trying to kill then and there wasn’t anything they had to kill. Just him, Cas and Sam hanging out. 

It did occur to him that it wasn’t too long ago that he’d have found Cas being here an intrusion. Not now. Not after all the shit they’d been through. Cas was family. Weird family but since when did they have any other kind. That meant he got to be there whenever he wanted, even if he couldn’t tell a joke to save his life. 

Sam came back after a few hours and Dean was relaxed enough to suggest a bar. There was only one in town and it was pretty busy for Christmas. It was one of those restaurant/pub set-ups that Dean normally avoided but it was serving beer and there was an alright atmosphere so he set himself down at the bar and let his family wander, watching them out of the corner of his eye. 

Sam headed for the pool tables, though he wouldn’t be hustling today probably. Never hurt to keep a hand in, though. Cas wandered a little, casting frequent glances at Dean as thought to check he was doing it right. Dean made sure to smile encouragingly until a little brunette finally caught him and started a conversation. 

Dean couldn’t help but wonder what the hell they were talking about. He knew his own conversations with Cas could get pretty surreal, he bet she didn’t know what she was getting in to. 

He tried to turn back to his own business but he couldn’t help but notice her maneuvering Cas. He wasn’t sure why until he saw the mistletoe and he couldn’t help but grin at her plan. It was a good idea, Cas needed to get laid after all. Or laid more. The guy had been married, kind of. He probably wasn’t a virgin any more at least. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she went for the kiss, got nothing, explained and then got an actual kiss out of him. Nerdy angel had some moves. Raising an eyebrow he turned back to his beer. 

It wasn’t late when the bar shut up, though Sam had already disappeared off to call his secret girlfriend or whatever it was he did again. As long as he wasn’t drinking demon blood or anything like that Dean didn’t have a problem with him wanting a git of alone time. 

He was a little unsteady on his feet but nothing too bad. Cas seemed completely sober as always but he allowed Dean to sling a companionable arm around his shoulders and steer them towards their home for the night. 

“How you enjoying Christmas, Cas?” he asked, leaning a little. Cas didn’t seem to mind supporting his weight. 

“It is fine,” Cas said, his usual deadpan in place. “Though I still do not see the link between these traditions and the worship of God. I am told this is a Christian holiday but I do not see the link.” 

“Yeah, definitely not the way we do it,” Dean agreed. “We could find you a church or something. They might explain it to you.” 

“No, there’s no need,” Cas said with a sigh. “I do not feel my presence would be welcomed in a house of god at this time. I am probably better suited to the tavern.” 

“You’re suited to wherever you want to be,” Dean informed him, coming to a stop outside their motel room. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

He was pretty taken aback when Cas lent forward and kissed him. Cas didn’t do it by halves, either. Dean was stood there one second and the next he was shoved against the door with Cas’ tongue in his throat and before he could even get to grips with that Cas was stepping back looking...well...a bit worried. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean snapped. Cas opened his mouth for a second, then looked up. Dean followed his line of sight and someone had hung some damn mistletoe up there. Brilliant. 

“Look, you’re only meant to kiss girls, alright. And only a peck on the cheek, not that!” 

“I have kissed many people like that under this plant tonight. I was told it was tradition.” 

“It is,” Dean confirmed. “But you’re meant to, I don’t know, give them a peck. Not maul them.” 

“I apologize, I was misinformed,” Cas said, standing back and looked damn annoyed, like he couldn’t believe he’d gotten it wrong again and it didn’t sit right with Dean. He didn’t want Cas looking like that, especially not on account of something he’d said. He’d seen that look far too often, that look that said Cas was trying but he didn’t get it. Couldn’t do it right. It almost reminded him of the look on Cas’ face when he said he was scared to go back to heaven or he might kill himself and that was too much. 

He didn’t make a conscious decision but his hands seemed to find Cas’ face and from there it was easy to pull him in, kissing him. Cas had obviously learned from his experiences because he kissed like a pro, deep and long and passionate and he brought a hand to rest on Dean’s hip, the other coming up a second later to curl around Dean’s back, pressing them closer. 

Dean was the one to break away, taking a step back and hoping he didn’t look as well-kissed as he felt. 

“You are very contradictory,” Cas said, frowning. “You said I shouldn’t do that.” 

“No, I said you shouldn’t do that just because you met a guy under the mistletoe. That was different, alright?” 

“What was it for, it not the mistletoe?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It was...it was just ‘cause, alright? Leave it. Come on, there’s probably some cheesy Christmas special on we can make fun of.” 

“Alright,” Cas said, his forehead wrinkling. “But, to be clear, I should not kiss anyone else like that?” 

“No,” Dean agreed. “And you don’t need to kiss guys under the mistletoe, only girls and even then you can say no if you want.” 

“I understand,” Cas said, and Dean finally got around to fishing his room key out and letting them in. There was a Christmas show on and as he settled in to watch it he didn’t say anything if Cas sat a little closer then he’d let anyone else sit. It was Christmas, after all.


End file.
